Talk:Battle of the Forgotten Tide
I was looking in Legacy of the Forge, and I didn't find anything about Shoju in it. (I've only skimmed it. please point out where I might have missed it...) I don't see why this can't happen after the coup? Especially considering a Third Edition source states exactly what year it happened... --Majushi 23:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) First, thank for rewriting... I write english like the french I'm ;) Legacy of the Forge follow Silent without sound. And if you can have doubt with LF, you cannot with SWS. By the way, the real clue is in Otosan uchi (but I cannot quote it as I don't have with me at this time). Inside the inner city, ther is one temple of Yarukki Jukio, let by Bayushi Sozui. So is the timeline : Sozui plot the Battle of the humble turtle, them forgotten Tide, and she goes to Otosan Uchi. -- Goshimo 00:00, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hmmm... I've not got the Otosan Uchi box set myself, nor Silent Within Sound, so I can't verify. I realise that the three are a series, but do they actually follow chronologically? I know Legacy says it follows directly after Silent. But does Otosan Uchi follow directly after Legacy? :My first instinct is that you're right. Winter Court Kyuden Kakita lists both the Forgotten Tide and Gaiju Shindai before Scorpion Coup (although that isn't conclusive as they could simply be listed because of their relation to the Lion Crane War... not necessarily chronologically...) :Did you say that Rokugan Campaign Setting also lists the battles as 1124? (I don't have this book either, so I'm relying on your input here) :My instinct is that they happened before the Coup. Makes sense for Shoju to create distractions. But do the Otosan Uchi events specifically follow after Legacy, or could they be running parallel? And what does SWS say about Shoju and Sozui and the plans? And does it put any dates to the events? :Again, I want to say good work btw. This is the sort of thing we need to sort out, and get as close to a correct mesh of different sources. And don't worry about your english. I got what you wanted to say, and merely did a little copyediting is all... --Majushi 00:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Find it: "Kaiu Eto is not the true source of tension in the Karada District : it's Bayushi Sozui, a Scorpion Clan member trained by Shosuro family, who had provoc many troubles in the cours of last year. Her last operation (and the complete) was to start the Lion-Crane War (cf. Legacy of forge", but her target is bigger. At this time, her operations have three purposes : - Assemble and trained an personnal army under Living Darkness influence (the Yaruki Jukko monk) - feed the instability between casts and social networks in the city (first with Kaiu Eto and his rival Tokiuji) - destroy the gouvernement authority within the city and create confusion and terror in the imperial court. The final goal of Sozui are the same one of the Scorpion (cf. The Scorpion's Sting), which are the same one of her Shosuro masters, for now. But, at the end, she will be absorb by the Shadow, and her intentions will oppose to the Great Clans, and to the Scorpion." -- Otosan Uchi, book 2, page 71 -- traduct from french book, so... This give the chronology of fact ;) -- Goshimo 12:55, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :So, just to clarify; Otosan Uchi book claims that Sozui started the Lion-Crane War with her actions in Legacy of the Forge? :My problem here is that the Lion-Crane War had already been going for quite some time following the death of Arasou really... :It might be worth posting on the AEG Story forum to see if we can get some clarification on this... As a matter of fact, I'm gonna go do that now. --Majushi 13:59, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Dates Third Edition states 1124 as "Lion-Crane conflict erupts into war", but both battles also related there, Gaiju Shindai and Forgotten Tide happened before the Scorpion Coup, as seen in Winter Court:Kyuden Seppun page 82, and the adventure Legacy of the Forge, being Shoju preparing the Scoprion Coup of 1123. I will edit the related pages an set 1122 as the year of the battles, because they were prior to the twenty-first year of Hantei XXXVIII, and the Coup. I guess Third Edition talked of the battles, as background of the impending war. --Oni no Pikachu 15:13, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :: Finally I will set this battle and start of open war in 1123, as described in "The Atlas of Rokugan'', page 283. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 18:07, January 8, 2017 (UTC)